raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cry Wolf!
Cry Wolf! is the 9th episode of The Raccoons. Plot Bert's attempts to liven up the Evergreen Standard with some "creative writing" mean that nobody believes him when he stumbles upon a real story: An insomniac Cyril wants to pave over the forest so that he can get an uninterrupted night's sleep. Can Bert convince the rest of the gang, or will he have to face Cyril's threats all by himself? Characters *The Bears *Bert *Broo * Cedric * Cyril * Dan * Julie * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Snag * Sophia (appears in an article of the Standard) * Tommy Songs * Here I Go Again * Sooner or Later (instrumental) Trivia * This is the last appearance of the humans - Ranger Dan, Julie and Tommy - since their debut in The Christmas Raccoons. However, Schaeffer and Broo will continue their tenure of the series. * The three humans and their voice actors Murray Cruchley, Vanessa Lindores, and Noam Zylberman are uncredited despite having appeared and spoken in this episode. * Schaeffer notes that Broo can't take a bath without his rubber duckie. * Apparently, the Pigs are terrible musicians. * Cyril likes the story of King Midas. * Sharon Lewis is credited as voicing Sophia Tutu, but she does not appear in this episode. (except in an article of the paper in the beginning of this episode) * The pigs drive up to the Evergreen Standard hut in a BMW 7 Series (E23) before kidnapping Bert. Quotes :Bert: What did I tell you? See, see? I bet that guy has a submachine gun! :Ralph: That's a violin case Bert. :Bert: But they always put machine guns in violin cases! Everyone knows that! :Bear: Your hot chocolate, sir. :Cyril: I've had my hot chocolate! I've had my hot bath! And I still can't sleep! I haven't slept for a week! :Cyril: I get vicious when I can't sleep! I'm not my usual loveable self! Bert disguises himself as 'Auntie Bertha' in a bid to get information out of Cyril whilst helping him get to sleep :Cyril: I want to hear a real story! Give me King Midas. I want to hear about Midas and his wonderful golden touch! :Bert: Once upon a time there was king with a golden touch. :Cyril: Ooh, I like that. My kind of man! :Bert: Everything he touched turned to gold. :Cyril: Good, good! :Bert: His cities were gold, his streets were gold. :Cyril: Marvelous! Marvelous! :Bert: In fact, his whole kingdom was paved with gold. He even paved the forest with gold. What do you think of that? :Pig Two: Oh that's nothing! We're going to do that tomorrow - with cement! (Cyril realises who Auntie Bertha is) :Cyril: What? What the devil? You're not Auntie Bertha! You're a raccoon. What kind of weirdo are you anyway?" Gallery Modela0005.png|Model sheet 27219860-5145-4A0C-B2A3-D0A67A5C2D69.jpeg 0B52A16E-83E3-4C98-9681-CF9DB9171309.png 2F75515F-C722-4197-B23D-49641F471720.png 9AA2D44B-CD2E-48D6-97AC-B256A4E07FF7.png 1EC9D8A7-DC95-40B2-B308-D9FC8413E09D.png BF0C02F8-E648-43C7-965E-BC7C1654F420.png EFA8D69A-4331-4270-BD5D-1E3132428CD7.jpeg 57F00729-BEE9-459B-99D9-C31A5B9F2A1C.jpeg Schaeffer 3.jpg BF6E66E7-EF3B-4BF1-AE36-3BB4C712A56A.png Bert raccoon starship trooper by goodcaptainclack-d4gtlyw.png 69E60072-A515-4402-A249-D8BA017EC557.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes